Harry Potter, The Son of South Park!
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Alt. Version of my other story Craig Tucker-Potter, It's what if Craig wasn't Harry Potter but his best friend. Rated M. Yaoi (Meaning Male/Male Relationship) So don't like don't read! Fuck you is Harry's way of saying I love you to his two boyfriends. Harry Potter was adopted by an American family known as the Potters when he was a year old shortly after his parents deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, The Son of South Park!

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter!

Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out.

Pairing(s): Craig Tucker(Super Craig/Super Lad)/Tweek Tweak(Wonder Tweek/Wonder Lad)/Christopher Hadrian(Harry) Potter Jr., Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski, Sharon Marsh/Randy Marsh, Gary Harrison/Thomas, Sheila Broflovski/Gerald Broflovski, Catlin Potter/Christopher Potter Sr., Chrissy Potter/Kevin McCormick, Chrissy Potter/Shelly Marsh (Best Friends), Caleb Potter/Kenny McCormick, Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker (Best Friends), Heidi/Cartman, Harry Potter/Craig Tucker (Best Friends), Harry Potter/Tweek Tweak (Best Friends),

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

 _ **\- Scene Shift/Time Skip/Flashback/Dream -  
**_

 _"Kenny speaking"_

Age(s):

Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Harry Potter & Tweek Tweak = 14 1/2 (between 4 & 9 in flash backs & between 17 & 21 in scenes from the future)

Caleb Potter = 14 (Btween 3 1/2 and 8 1/2 in flashbacks & between 16 1/2 & 20 1/2 in scenes from the future)

Chrissy Potter & Shelly Marsh = 17 (Between 7 & 13 in flashbacks & between 21 & 25 in scenes from the future)

Tricia Tucker & Karen McCormick = 10 (Between being born & 6 in flashbacks & between 13 & 17 in scenes from the future)

Chapter 1: Harry Intervenes!

* * *

 _ **"But Mommy, I won't know anybody!" A raven-haired boy whined, as his red haired mother dragged him to Pre-School. "You'll make all sorts of friends before long, Hare-bear." The red haired woman said, as she wrapped her arms around her second youngest son. She carried the 4 year old into the classroom. The Pre-school classroom looks just any other Pre-school classroom (If you want to know what it looks like re watch Pre-School). "You must be, Chris?" Mrs. Claridge asked the four year old.**_

 _ **Harry stared at her with a blank look on his face, as his mom sat him down on the carpet. "OWWW!" The raven haired green eyed four year old yelped as a sippy cup slammed into his head. He rubbed his sore forehead, before bending down and picking the cup up and glared at it. "II'm so SSORRY GAAH!" A blond boy screeched at him, as Harry stared at him with a confused look on his face. "How annoying." The Potter child said before handing the blond his cup back. Harry's lit up when he saw Craig and ran over to his best friend/neighbor.**_

* * *

 **\- 5 years Later -**

* * *

 **"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The third grade students chanted, as Harry ran as fast as he could. He skidded to a halt in between the two boys about to fight. He started panting loudly. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" His classmates screamed at him, as he finally caught his breath. He flipped them off, and then turned to Craig. "I need to wow I am out of shape, anyways I need to talk to you real fast Craig." The green eyed noirette said as he struggled to breath again. As he dragged his best friend away to talk privately he glanced over his shoulder to see Clyde and Token doing the same to Tweek. "They lied about what Tweek said about you, Craig." Harry said, before gulping down some water from a water bottle someone handed to him in the crowd. "What do you mean they lied to me about what Tweek said about me?" The bue eyed noirette snarled at his best friend.  
**

 **"I mean I overheard Kenny, Kyle, Stan & Cartman arguing about how they got you & Tweek to fight and who was going to win a bet about the toughest kid in school. Meaning they made up what they said Tweek said to get you & him to fight for the sake of a bet." The green eyed noirette said with his patented I-don't-a-flying-fuck expression on his face. "OH." Craig said. "GAHHH! SWEET JESUS!" Tweek could be heard screeching at the top of his lungs. "Besides Tweek has a crush on you, Craigster." The slightly younger noirette said smirking at one of his two best friends. The blue eyed boy's entire face turned crimson.  
**

 **The younger noirette smirked at Tweek's shouts. "It's looks like Clyde & Token have done their part. Now the final phase of my plan is up. You asking Tweek out on a date." Harry smirked at his older friend. "Aask hhim oout?" Craig stuttered, as the tips of his ears turned red. "Yep." The green eyed nine year old mouth popped around the 'p'. **

**Tweek made his way over to Craig & stared at him, as his entire body shook. "Iis iit ttrue? Do you really GAH have a crush on me, Craig?" The blond with ******Heterochromia** eyes asked Craig. "Yes." He said in his patented monotone voice. Harry grinned happily, as his best friends kissed on the lips. "I like you, too." The blond nine year old said to his crush. "OWWW!" Harry yelped, as he rubbed his arm where Craig punched him HARD! "WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO AND HITTING ME!" The nine year old screamed at the two boys. "It's because you're an asshole." Craig said smirking, at his best friend, as Tweek giggled softly. "Na-uh! You're an Asshole, Craigy." Harry said, smirking softly at his best friend.  
**

* * *

 **\- End Flashback -  
**

* * *

Harry smiled, as he & Craig wrapped their arms around a sleeping Tweeks body. Harry's green eyes started sliding shut, as he yawned loudly. "Night, babe." The blue eyed teen said smiling at his two boyfriends. "Fuck you!" The green eyed teen snapped, as he fell asleep. Craig rolled his eyes, before he too succumbed to slumber.

* * *

 **\- Next Morning -  
**

* * *

Chrissy smirked at her younger brother. "You had you're boyfriends in you're room with the door closed again." The 14 & a half year old groaned as Craig & Tweek sat down for breakfast. "Leave me alone, Chrissy, or do I need to tell Mom about the time you had sex in there bed." The green eyed teenager said, smirking at his sister. Craig groaned, as he ran his tongue over his braces. "I hate wearing braces, why is Tweek the only person in this room that hasn't worn braces?" Tweek pouted, at the comment. "You only hate them because you can't make out with Tweek with them." Shelly said, as she sat down next to Chrissy, her best friend.

* * *

Author's Note:I think I'm going to start every chapter with either a flashback and/or with a scene from the future. Review and tell me what you think of the idea and the story! All Flames will be fed to my pet dragon! Help me come up with super powers and a super hero name for Harry! Trying to come up with something that complements both Super Craig/Super Lad & Wonder Tweek/Wonder Lad!

I am thinking something along the lines of Wiccan from the Young Avengers!

Fuck you is Harry's way of saying I love you to his two boyfriends. Harry Potter was adopted by an American family known as the Potters when he was a year old shortly after his parents deaths. And then the family moved to South Park, Colorado and next door to the Tucker Family.

 **Craig Tucker/Super Craig's Super Powers:**

Super Strength

Super Speed

Super Stamina

Super Durability - ability to bend your body without effort

Super Endurance - The ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time.

Flight

Magic

Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.

Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.

Combat Perception - The ability to understand how a person thinks & fights in combat.

 **Tweek Tweak/Wonder Tweek's Super Powers:**

Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.

Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.

Flight

Magic

Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.

Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.

Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.

 **Future Craig Tucker/Super Lad's Super Powers :  
**

Flight

Magic

Battlefield Adaptation - The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battleground, and grow stronger with each battle. (Evolved from Combat Perception)

Enhanced Condition - The abilty to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. (Evolved from

Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Durability, Super Endurance)

Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.

Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.

Photographic Deduction - The ability to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast.

 **Future Tweek Tweak/Wonder Lad's Super Power's :  
**

Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.

Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.

Flight

Magic

Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.

Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.

Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.

Atmokinesis - The ability to manipulate the weather.

Geo-Thermokinesis - The Ability to manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes.

Elemental Mimicry - The ability to turn into an element.

Elemental Teleportation - The ability to teleport using an element.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter, The Son of South Park!

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or Harry Potter!

Warning(s): Yaoi (Male/Male Relationships), language, fluff, making out.

Pairing(s): Craig Tucker(Super Craig/Super Lad)/Tweek Tweak(Wonder Tweek/Wonder Lad)/Christopher Hadrian(Harry) Potter Jr., Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (Past), Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski, Sharon Marsh/Randy Marsh, Gary Harrison/Thomas, Sheila Broflovski/Gerald Broflovski, Catlin Potter/Christopher Potter Sr., Chrissy Potter/Kevin McCormick, Chrissy Potter/Shelly Marsh (Best Friends), Caleb Potter/Kenny McCormick, Karen McCormick/Tricia Tucker/Ike Broflovski (Best Friends), Heidi/Cartman, Harry Potter/Craig Tucker (Best Friends), Harry Potter/Tweek Tweak (Best Friends), Harry Potter/Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak (Best Friends), Thomas/Craig (One sided attraction on Thomas' side), Thomas/Tweek Tweak (Former Friends), Harry Potter/Thomas (Former Friends), Token Black/Clyde Donovan (Best Friends) Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Token Black/Nichole Daniels,

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

 _ **\- Scene Shift/Time Skip/Flashback/Dream -  
**_

 _"Kenny speaking"_

Age(s):

Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Harry Potter, Pete Potter (1), & Tweek Tweak = 14 1/2 (between 4 & 10 in flash backs & between 17 & 22 in scenes from the future)

Caleb Potter = 14 (Btween 3 1/2 and 9 1/2 in flashbacks & between 16 1/2 & 21 1/2 in scenes from the future)

Chrissy Potter & Shelly Marsh = 17 (Between 7 & 14 in flashbacks & between 21 & 26 in scenes from the future)

Tricia Tucker & Karen McCormick, Ike Broflovski = 10 (Between being born & 6 in flashbacks & between 13 & 18 in scenes from the future)

Chapter 2: Enter Thomas!

* * *

 _ **Harry smiled, as he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror. He had crimson hair that was about ear length, & fell in front of his left eye & a pair of red goggles rested on his head. He wore a red shirt with an infinity symbol on it. And finally he wore dark red shorts that exposed his long legs & and red sneakers and socks (2). "Really checking yourself out, what a conformist." Pete said as he leaned against his younger brothers door frame. "Fuck off, Pete." Harry snarled at his older brother. Pete always knew how to piss Harry the fuck off. The raven haired 12 year old rolled his eyes, as he flipped the red hair out of his eyes.**_

 _ **"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" The goth 12 year old asked his younger brother. "I'm not in the mood, Pete, I'm trying to ffigure out what I'm going to wear today." The red haired boy (I know Harry has black hair but around 12 years old he started dying his hair then changing his hair to that color using his shapeshifting powers.) said, as he blushed as he thought about Tweek & Craig. Pete sighed, as he stepped into his conformist of a brother's room. "I know about your crush on Creek."** _

_**Harry skin turned tomato red, matching the color of his lava lamp. "It's honestly surprising they haven't figured it out yet." The goth boy said, as he helped his brother pick out his clothes. "Why are you doing this?" Harry asked his brother confused, they never get along. "You're my little brother, as much as he fight and yell at each other I will always be there for you. Nice touch on the red by the way." The goth boy said, as he slipped out of his brothers room. A blond haired 12 year old entered the room. "Hey Harry." The 12 year old boy said quietly to his friend. "FUCK! BALLS!" Thomas screamed loudly, making Harry roll his eyes at his friend.  
**_

 _ **"I like-like Craig & Tweek." Harry said quietly to the blond, who just stared back blankly. "We could go on double dates! TITTIES! You & Tweek, Craig & I!" Thomas said, as he sighed happily. "Dude! First you'd have to ask Craig out!" The red head felt bad for withholding the fact that Tweek & Craig were boyfriends but Tweek & Craig weren't ready to be out of the closet yet.**_

 _ **"I'm going to ask Tweek out, today." Harry said looking himself in the mirror one more time, before turning to his friend. Thomas was a handsome boy at 12 years old. He had short golden blond hair, & brown eyes. He wore a plaid button up shirt & blue jeans. Harry looked at his friend with his own brown eyes and frowned.  
**_

* * *

 ** _\- End Flashback - Five Years Later -  
_**

Craig put his tray down, as he sat between Harry & Tweek. "Wwil you GRRR! two talk to Token & Clyde? I know you GAH! miss them." The blond spitfire said to his two slightly older boyfriends. "NO." Craig growled, as he pulled on the strings of his chullo. "Those two assholes need to apologize particularly Clyde for how he treated you." Harry snarled, as he glared at his tray. "Calm down babe, No need to get worked up over a couple of assholes." Craig drawled, as smirked at Tweek. "GAHH! WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING AT ME!" The blond screeched, as he tugged on his green t-shirt with a frog in the center. The blond also wore skinny jeans so tight, that both his boyfriends often got distracted by staring at his ass.

The oldest member of Craig & his boys, Craig wore a blue t-shirt with a blue jacket over it and blue jeans. "Do we have work today?" Harry asked hoping to distract his twitchy lover. "Yyes, from four till seven at Potter's Place." The seventeen year old blond coffee addict said officially distracted from their other lover, Craig. The blond Buddhist sighed loudly, drawing both of his boyfriend's attention, as they continued to eat their food. "GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" The blond haired boy screamed, as his shot to his hair and started yanking.

"What do you want, asshole?" Craig snarled at Clyde & Token, as he pulled Tweek's fingers out of his hair. "I just want to apologize or how I treated Tweek." Clyde muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aapology accepted GRRR!" The blond exclaimed. "Nnow we can all be GAHH! Friends, again Right?" Tweek asked his boyfriends. "I guess, he did apologize and you forgive him, right?" The red head asked his blond lover, making said blond's head bob up & down in agreement. "Awesome!" Clyde exclaimed happily, as he & Token sat down across from Craig & his boys.

"How are things with Nichole?" Craig asked Token, with his patented apathetic expression. "Good." Token said awkwardly, as he stared down at his food. "I got a new Iphone. Craig bought it for me." Harry said softly, feeling bad for Token finally. "Oh, cool." The rich teen said, giving the red haired 17 year old a thankful smile. "Well I'm still angry at them!" Craig snapped angrily, causing Harry to glare at him as he calms down Tweek. "No need to snap at us over it, Craig." Harry said softly, making Craig sigh loudly. "I know but will be a while before I can forgive you two." Craig said calmly to his boyfriend's friends.

SLAPP!

Tweek looked shocked at Thomas, who was glaring venomously. " **YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM AND YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH HIM ANYWAY HOW COULD YOU YOU SLUT!"** Thomas shouted at his former friend. Harry glared angrily at the golden blond haired boy, as Craig comforted Tweek. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT TWEEK!" The red head screamed, as he decked the blond in the nose.

CRACK!

Blood splashed all over Harry's knuckles. "SHIT! FUCK! You broke my nose." The blond squeaked in his new nasally voice. "Good! GO FUCK YOURSELF AND STAY AWAY FROM TWEEK!" The red head snarled at the blond haired teen, who ran away crying. "He's lucky I didn't rip that fake fucking ear ring out of his ear." Harry snarled, as he stabbed his taters. "CCalm ddown, GAHHH! Please Harry." The red head's blond yelped, making the red head smile softly. "Anything for you Tweek., Anything for you." The red haired teen said calmly to HIS blond haired boyfriend.

* * *

Author's Note:I think I'm going to start every chapter with either a flashback and/or with a scene from the future. Review and tell me what you think of the idea and the story! All Flames will be fed to my pet dragon! Help me come up with super powers and a super hero name for Harry!

Fuck you is Harry's way of saying I love you to his two boyfriends. Harry Potter was adopted by an American family known as the Potters when he was a year old shortly after his parents deaths. And then the family moved to South Park, Colorado and next door to the Tucker Family.

(1): If your wondering Pete Potter is the Pete that hangs out with The Goth Kids.

(2): For outfits they'll be the same as before unless I specifically mention them.

 **Craig Tucker/Super Craig's Super Powers:**

Super Strength

Super Speed

Super Stamina

Super Durability - ability to bend your body without effort

Super Endurance - The ability to survive without supplies, resources, energy, or other items for an extended amount of time.

Flight

Magic

Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.

Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.

Combat Perception - The ability to understand how a person thinks & fights in combat.

 **Tweek Tweak/Wonder Tweek's Super Powers:**

Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.

Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.

Flight

Magic

Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.

Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.

Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.

 **Christopher Hadrian Potter/Cosmic Harry/Cosmic Lad's Super Powers:**

Magic

Flight

Shape shifting: The ability to Transform/reshape one's form.

Telekeniesis: The ability to Mentally manipulate matter.

Gyrokinesis: manipulate gravity increasing and decreasing the gravity in a specified area.

Infrared Vision: the ability to see heat

Zoolingualism: the ability to talk to all lifeforms

Audiokinesis: sound manipulation.

Enhanced senses: super hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch.

Geokinesis: earth manipulation

 **Future Craig Tucker/Super Lad's Super Powers :  
**

Flight

Magic

Battlefield Adaptation - The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battleground, and grow stronger with each battle. (Evolved from Combat Perception)

Enhanced Condition - The abilty to possess physical/mental abilities enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. (Evolved from

Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Stamina, Super Durability, Super Endurance)

Accelerated Probability - The ability to predict the outcomes of and what choices one could make.

Accelerated Thought Process - The power to process information at incredible speeds.

Photographic Deduction - The ability to figure out connections in whatever the user is investigating and process them extraordinarily fast.

 **Future Tweek Tweak/Wonder Lad's Super Power's :  
**

Elemental Control/Generation - The ability to manipulate and create elements.

Thermokinesis - The ability to create, control and manipulate heat.

Flight

Magic

Weather Reistance - The ability to be immune to all weather-based abilities and effects.

Elemental Re-composition - The ability to combine two or more elements in order to create a new one.

Weather Sensing - The Ability to Sense the weather.

Atmokinesis - The ability to manipulate the weather.

Geo-Thermokinesis - The Ability to manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes.

Elemental Mimicry - The ability to turn into an element.

Elemental Teleportation - The ability to teleport using an element.

 **Future Christopher Hadrian Potter/Cosmic Harry/Cosmic Lad's Super Powers:**

Magic

Flight

Shape shifting: The ability to Transform/reshape one's form.

Telekeniesis: The ability to Mentally manipulate matter.

Gyrokinesis: manipulate gravity increasing and decreasing the gravity in a specified area.

Infrared Vision: the ability to see heat

Zoolingualism: the ability to talk to all lifeforms

Audiokinesis: sound manipulation.

Enhanced senses: super hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch.

Ferrokinesis: metal manipulation

Geokinesis: earth manipulation


End file.
